Merlin: Second Coming
by centipedegirl
Summary: The Second Coming grows near. Camelot's fate stalks closer and Arthur's bane may just come to pass if Merlin can not stop it. But how can I change that? My name is Aurora and I'm a Manipulator. I can control things because of my simbol, but now she's about to rise and I fear I'm falling for the very knight who is said to bring forth Arthur's bane! MordredXOC Rated T!
1. Chapter 1: Visions from the dead

Don't own Merlin.

Uther Pendragon gave a short nod before she dropped and met her fate. A sting of pain cursed through a women's heart as she watched the child die, and hate was nothing more than a mere word to define her feelings towards the tyrant that dared to kill one of her own.

"You kill in hate, Pendragon! Hate for that you don't understand!" The women had snarled while the guards had surrounded her.

"What right do you have to speak against your king?" Uther had rose from his throne in a threatening manner.

"What right do you have to kill those with magic or those who follow the Old religion?!" The women countered.

"It is my duty to protect the people of Camelot from the tyranny that once claimed and destroyed my people!"

"You speak as if sorcery is a curse; that it is dark and has no place in this world?!" The women had stood her ground.

"Because it doesn't!" Uther's voice had rose, "those who posess magic only use it for evil, and those who practice will only follow!"

The woman chuckled coldly before she dipped her head.

"And yet it was magic that perstoded you a child; the very thing you hate produced the very thing you adore," her head began to rise, but her eyes were no longer blue but rather gold "and at what cost, your wife? You knew the rules; for a life to be given a life must be taken! You regect magic for that very reason." Her words dipped into a cold whisper.

"Sorcery...!"

"An innocent child has been murdered by your hands, Uther Pendragon. The blood will stain, but I know you feel no guilt towards your actions," the women's gaze turned towards her chest as she bought her left hand towards her clocked sternum " She who rests beyond the graves I give my life for you to awake again. Tho heart may be bound to another, in a time of war rise destructive mother!"

Her eyes flashed and her body turned mortal.

"Guards! Kill her!" The guards raised their swords as the women spoke her final words " I go to my grave knowing that the Second Coming will be Camelots end. You, Uther Pendragon, will fall by the ones you love by the very thing you disgust, as I will join my blood."

The sword pieced her back and to her heart as she gave her life willingly.

Her final thoughts 'Layla tov,baht, ze mahn ani won't uwr.' (good night, daughter, this time I won't awake.)

I screamed awake. Sweat dripped from my forhead. Who was that women?

My sight was blurry, but I could see a distinctive figure looming over me. Panic rose...Who ever you are I warn you I'm not afraid to punch. He seemed to notice my panic and spoke in a genital voice.

"Please, remain calm. I'm not going to harm you." His voice remained me of a father figure but what would I know, my father up and left me.

"Who are you?" If I could move I would.

"My name is Gaius, I'm a court physician." He replied in a sooth voice. My eyes casted around the room. It was lit with candles indicating night had finally graced the earth. A few supplys remained dormant on a shelf and herbs were gathered.

"Where am i?" Honestly I have no clue as to where am.

"You're in Camelot," he replied in a calm voice. Camelot? Camelot... Cam-e-lot...hmmm. Wait! The women had meationed Camelot!

"How did I get here?" I swear to the Angels above I wasn't here before.

"The knights bought you here. You were badly wounded after an encounter with Saxons." Saxons? Morgana's followers! Oh, now I remember...

I was cornered. Saxons had surrounded me. I reached for my knife and prepaired for a fight-

Knock, knock.

"Come in!" The door opened slowly and peering in was a knight. His hair reminded me of a mop, face seemed attractive; young skin, but I noticed something odd.

"How is she?" Is that concern I hear?

"She's doing fine, Mordred, she's just woken up." My eyes met his as Gaius rose from his crouched position.

The knight- Mordred, I think his name is- nodded his head before stating "Arthur wants to speak to her when she's ready."

"Thank you, I will see to it she's up on her feet in no time." Mordred bowed his head slightly before he casted his eyes towards mine again. His gaze never left mine, but as he seemed to be admiring me I was judging him.

'Young for a knight, couldn't be more than 20 years old. But there's something about you that just doesn't seem right...Where have I seen you before...?' The thoughts played through my mind.

Mordred chuckled before he departed.

"Ye-lah-deem" I muttered as he left.

"Hmmm?" Damn, I forgot I'm not on my own.

"Ye-lah-deem, it means child in my language." Why am I telling a stranger about my language? Gaius seemed to nod his head a little.

"Nice lad; coming to check up on someone he doesn't even know." I muttered to no one in particular.

"Yes, so it seems." Gaius's voice came out clear but I could sense the hesitation that laced it. I didn't pry; his problems are not mine to tackle.

My mind drifted else where once again 'Layla tov,baht, ze mahn ani won't uwr. What did she mean by that?'

Visions from the dead, perhaps...

I couldn't ponder for too long; thoughts are dangerous and those who posess the ability to read them are just as worse. Like me, I've read the minds of others but I know the meaning of 'privacy', I just hope others do...for their sake.

"Am I healed?" Quite frankly I'm not used to being around people and I want out of Camelot as soon as.

"Yes." Gaius replied. With careful steps, I got off the bed and steadily walked towards the door.

"You need to see the king!" Gaius called. Oh, for the love of fallen Angels, why? I twisted through corridors having no clue as to where I was going.

"Lost?" My head snapped towards the direction the voice originated from.

"Mordred?" Said knight smiled and walked towards me. My shoulders began to stiffen as he stopped in front of me.

"I'll lead you to the king." No, I don't want to see the king I want out!

'Lamah ani (why me)' I don't socialize for reasons. You get close to someone and form a relationship- romantic or netrual- and sooner or later they leave you or die. Either way I'm not risking it.

"Enter!" I noticed a door in front of us...how long was I in my thoughts. We entered the hall and I stood before the king. Mordred left my side to stand by the other knights.

"May I ask of your name?"

"Aurora."

"Why were the Saxons after you, Aurora?" Arther asked.

"Morgana is after me." Was my honest reply.

"And why is that."

"That I don't know, all I know is she won't stop until I'm found."

"Then I suggest that you stay within the castle grounds and within the walls of Camelot." The king declared.

"What?" No, all I want is out. I don't Want to stay here!

"It's for your own safety." Arther declared once again. Can this day get any worse?

"And as for your safety I'm deploying you an escurt, sir Mordred." Said knight bowed his head towards his king before casting his gaze on me...again. I swear he has a fascination with me or something.

"It will be my pleasure, sire." Oh, I bet it would be! He came to my side to lead me out the door.

Why do the Gods hate me...?

 **First Merlin story on Fanfic. Review please and I know I may need to do a few changes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams that are not my own

After an audience with the king, i was escorted from the hall by Mordred who was now my escort through out this castle...more like prison, actually. I never spoke a single word as we walked the corridors, i didn't need to.

'Lamah ani, lamah?' Morgana could've chosen some other victim to hunt down, but no, she had to be miss awkward and come after me! It's because of her that i'm now stuck in a stupid castle with an arrogant king, lazy knights and slaves! The male slaves seem to stay away from me, but the FEMALE slaves always flutter their lashes at Mordred in a flirty manner and then divert their gaze to-

"And what are you staring at!" Me, they divert glares at me. The maiden's (Yes, there's more than one of them) instenly turned their heads away from me, but one of them seemed very defiant. I stopped my strides and turned my heated glare to her. Mordred also stopped and turned towards me but I took no notice.

"Leave the sevant, Aurora," he ordered but I never listen, no, that's a lie, I do listen I just don't follow.

"Got something to say, servant!" I spat. Said servant muttered something I couldn't make out. I stormed towards her but Mordred had grabbed my arm which made me stop.

"Leave her, she's not worth it." I turned to look at his face then to the intruding hand that still gripped my skin and finally back to 'defiant servant', yes she's now known as defiant servant. She was walking away with the clothes in the basket and basket in her hands, as if she hasn't done anything wrong!

"Okay, knight, I'll leave her alone." I meant it, and walked past him, after he realised my arm other wise I'd be dragging him along with me. Come to think of it, it might be the other way around.

"For now, at least." Yes, I'm going to get her for I want to know what she said! I turned to storm past Mordred when someone came into my view.

"Mordred!" The young man panted. Seems like he's been running. The man's eyes turned towards mine and I could instently sense something radiating off of him.

'They both have something in common!" I thought. The man's head flinched then his eyes turned towards Mordred's.

I know I hate doing this but...

I focused my magic on Mordred and the man. They were having a thoughtful conversation...literally.

'She has magic, Mordred!'

'I know that, Emrys.'

'Is she a druid?'

'I do not know...I could not sense it until she was speaking to Gaius and using her thoughts.'

'Could this be why Morgana wants her? Because she has magic?'

'Maybe...' My magic retreated and returned to me. It could be the reason as to why Morgana is after me...but why single me out from all the other sorceress? Unless-

"Hi, I'm Merlin." Merlin clarafied or was it Emrys? I just stared at him before shifting my gaze to Mordred who stood closer than normal.

Or wanted for that matter...

To be honest, he isn't really that tall for I come up to his his collor bone height. His eyes turned towards mine before shifting towards Merlin's, as did my gaze, for that matter.

Merlin seems stiff around Mordred tho that wouldn't surprise me. Trust is not easy to gain, and once it is it hurts when that trust has been betrayed.

"Aorura." I stated, before walking on wards and away from them. Turns out I can't just walk away because Mordred just had to assist me, didn't he(!)?

"You sensed us, back there?" Mordred broke the silence a few minutes later.

"What do you mean by that?" I replied without looking to him. He stopped and grabbed my arm, forcing me to face him. His face seemed serious for his eyes were cold and his grip was tight.

"You know what I mean." Yes, I knew; the conversation between him and Merlin, Mordred must have known I was tapping in.

"The 'private' conversation between you and Merlin, yes I knew and the fact Morgana could be after me for my magic may be possible. I'm no Druid, high priestess or Bendrui...I'm worse." I all but sneered then turned on my heels and left once again. I stepped up to a door and what I guessed was my chamber's...I was right. I opened the doors and shut Mordred out.

'That was NOT needed, Aurora!' I felt the prodding and the intrusion.

'Grabbing my arm and stopping me from questioning the maid was not needed, and yet that didn't stop you!' I retorted before walking to my bed and collapsing on it.

'You claimed your not a Druid , then what magic do you posess?' Now he's just fishing.

'The kind you don't want to know about...'

Mordred went quite.

'Want some advise? Quit fishing for knowledge you do not want to know, Druid! What I possess is my own business and not yours, or anyone else's!' My anger began to boil. How dare he try and raid me of my knowledge!

'But-.'

'Stick to wielding a sword, knight, and leave my business to me! I'm done with sorceress's, like you, trying to pluck and scavange off my thoughts and memories; hoping to shine a light on shadowed secrets of which my kind once hidden!' I all but roared as my sorcery flared at dangerous levels, I could even feel Mordred withdraw from me before coming back with full force.

'Fine, but I will find out.' And then his magic left mine; leaving me with the emptyness I've been accustomed for so many years.

I sighed then decided to close my eyes and rest a little.

Nothing. Pitch black. No signs of life.

'What is this place?'

'I see you've come.' A voice spoke out.

'Who are you?' The voice chuckled before the nothingness was replaced by a battlefield. Men were fighting men and someone stood on top of a mountain! I saw Arthur and Mordred staring at something.

Or someone...

Their eyes were locked on a being with Angel wings who fell holding its chest, but then their eyes turn towards mine. Horror, it's the only emotion I can read and so i follow their gaze. My hand holds a dagger covered in blood and my hands shimmer with the same colour!

I stare in horror as the scene changes once more and who stood before me was the Puppeteer of dreams. Her Mouth was scared and her joints had dotted lines on them.

I knew what she showed me.

'Why? Why did you show me this?'

'So you knew. You need to see it.'

'If the future was meant to be seen it would have been scribed!' I snapped. I've tried for so long to avoid seeing the future and now she shows me!

'Hold your tongue! Remember, our purpose is to for full the Second Coming, so She rises from the grave and brings forth the destruction of Albion!'

'I know that.'

'Then try and get out off the castle without suspision! We can not interfear with Arthers fate!'

'If it was that easy I would have gotten out before hand!'

Silence seemed to sway between us.

'You are crazy, right?'

'Yes, I've been deemed crazy before.' Why would she ask me a question like that?

'There is a window in your chamber's...' Does she think I'm nuts!?

'Are you implying that I climb?'

'Are you implying you can not?' Now I'm starting to question who's the crazy one.

'I'll find another way out...even if it means I have to kill someone in the process...'

'I could not really care who you choose to kill as long as you get out of there. Layla tov, achoti.' (Good night, my sister.)

Her voice began to fade as she left me to rest for the remainder of the night, but then a thought occurred.

'If she managed to contact me then who else can sense her?'

 **Next chapter up. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The enemy, of my enemy

I was not In a good mood. My peaceful sleep had been rudely snatched by the very knight that questioned my thoughts.

I had finally been able to sleep and dream of sweet nothing, but then I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned and told them to 'go away', well, that's me being polite, they didn't listen and continued to arouse me from my rest.

"Ow!" I heard someone snap, and it didn't sound female, so my instincts kicked in and I shot out from under my covers and head butted the intruder. Said intruder was Mordred who failed to anticipate my attack and gave me a headache.

So, that was my 'wake up call', from which I wasn't too pleased about. I found out why he said 'ow', turns out I telepathically punched him in my sleep...I laughed when I found out.

"Should not have woken me up, then," I stated as we walked to get breakfast, although I had asked why the servants had not bought it to my room and got the look of 'really'.

As we walked the corridors, said servants refused to meet my eyes.

 _'I think I scared them...'_

 _'That you did.'_ I turned to look at Mordred and stated, "I'm going to start blocking you, and Merlin, of my thoughts," before walking on. We made it to the kitchen and the cook gave me a dirty look.

Maybe it's the cook I should kill...

"What do you want!" Well, that is just rude!

"Rude," I clarified.

"We would like to get some breakfast for Aurara here..." I knew he looked as to where I previously was with a confused face.

Key word 'was', I walked out. Once again, I waltzed the corridors and this time I ended up in the training area.

The knights were training and I couldn't help but shake.

I want to fight...

I watched with fascination as they trained, after all, I will need to study my enemies.

Sod studying (I was never the best at following instructions) I want to fight! I grabbed the nearest daggers and approached Arther. He was training with a knight I've come to know as Gwaine.

"May I fight," I asked. Arther seemed to chuckle but I was dead serious. His chuckling came to a stop as he looked at my face.

"Oh, you're serious?" I nodded.

"Well can you fight?"

"I'm no stranger to the laws of combat." Or war, for that matter. Arther gave me a confused look before Gwaine commented.

"Why not. Let her fight and I'll go easy," Gwaine smirked. Go easy? Big mistake! I'm your enemy in combat and your going to go easy, all because I'm a girl! Sexiest!

Arther handed me a sword which I refused to take, instead I held up two daggers.

"I fight with small daggers." I could sense his confusion.

"More discrete," I added before circling and eyeing up Gwaine. His eyes kept focus on mine, and then he closed in on me. He bought his sword down for an attack, but I dogged and began to taunt him.

"Too slow." He tried again and I blocked it with my dagger.

"How easy you taking it? I'm not a new born." He growled and left his right side open. I ducked under his swinging right arm and kicked his open side. I realized that the back of my top had dipped, meaning that some of my symbol would've been seen...I just hope no one noticed.

"Come on, knight. Do you want to ruin your pride by being bettered by a girl?" My voice was quite and only for his ears. He charged with full force, just what I wanted. His arm arched which I blocked and snuck the second knife to his throat.

The fight was over. I bought the knife back to my side and walked away towards-

"Mordred!?" Where, in the Angel's name, did he come from?

Mordred nodded in my direction then Percival voiced his appearance **(it's easier to use their names).**

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" A hand wrapped around my shoulders, and, at first, I froze before forcing myself to relax.

They are just being friendly...

Mordred didn't see it that way, however. He has a good mask for a fools eye, but I'm no fool; his eyes showed his discomfort. All humans flaw is their eyes for the very orbs flash more emotions than the mind can comprehend. But why did he seem to have discomfort for the knights when they are near me?

Must be in the job description...

Gwaine approached us and referred back to the previous question.

"I trained my self." I couldn't reveal much otherwise It would stir suspicion.

"No, really how?" Mordred came to my side as the king spoke.

Might as well speak, a little, and hope my mouth doesn't get stitched up.

"When you've been on the run, for most of your life, you need to learn how to fend for yourself." Enough has been said.

My eyes casted over to Merlin whose smirk faded briefly then came back. I smiled my doll face smile. He knows.

Arthur left to return to his castle, and Merlin followed like a loyal dog. My smile faded. Yes, he's seen a bit of my symbol, let's just hope he doesn't know the meaning.

Percival released my shoulders and headed off to join his fellow knights. My eyes darkened before a conclusion formed.

Merlin and Mordred will stay silent for I'm not the only one who holds dark secrets...

I smiled a sadistic smile. I want out of this place, but I'm not willing to allow my secret to be heard...well, not my darkest secret, that is.

"You need to get something to eat," Mordred clarified.

"I'm not hungry." I lost my apatite in the fight.

"Hey, Mordred, Aurora! Coming to train some more?" Gwaine called towards us. We faced one another before turning towards the knights.

"I'm coming!" I called then ran towards them while Mordred shook his head in disbelief.

Maybe the enemy, of my enemy, can be my friend...

 **(3rd person P.O.V)**

Merlin had been looking through Gaius's books; scavenging for the information that could define what power Aurora held.

As he peered over the pages, he came across a symbol.

A star in a circle...

 **Please comment, and if you want to know the symbol of the star in the circle is the simbol of 'the devil's star' in this story, it's something different.**


	4. Chapter 4: Voice of the Tripple Godess

Mordred was eyeing Arthur and Arthur was eyeing Mordred, before the fight began. Mordred swung the sword and Arthur dogged, then kicked before turning the tables and Mordred ended up in the 'in battle, you're dead' position.

Nothing new there.

Merlin keeping a close eye on Mordred, and nothing new there, although I have been getting a few suspicious glares of Merlin.

Nothing. New. There! Urrrgh, where's the excitement in these people's lives?! After countless boring hours, sir Leon had returned with information.

I say 'information' I zoned out half way through and started thinking back to the battle that I've avoided for so long.

 _I held a dagger with blood on my hands, and I felt pain as the being, with wings, fell to their knees. Mordred stood with Arthur; sword arched._ A being on top of a hill and dead men around us. I will need to ask for more information before I make an assumption.

"I will lead the patrol!' Arthur announced. This is my chance out. As we departed from the room, I ditched Mordred and followed Arthur.

"May I come?" I asked.

"This is a mission that will only require my knights."

"I've come from the forest before! I know its' grounds for it's my former territory!" I persisted. Arthur turned towards Gwen as Mordred walked into the room.

"The time has come for you to accompany your king." Did he just dismiss me?

"My Lord?" Mordred, shut up, I'm trying to get out here.

"Can I come?" Arthur seemed to sigh.

"It's to dangerous!"

"I've proven I can defend myself!" He turned back to Mordred.

"I want you to join me on a patrol to the White Mountains." Oh, were going to the White Mountains.

"Me? To Brechfa" Yes Mordred, you!

"Congratulations." Now I'm starting to get rather annoyed.

"I. Can. Fight! And my escort is going it's only fair for him to escort me, is it not?" I know how to play people. Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine, we leave at first light." My smile faded.

That early...

The hours went by and then me and my bed slept together, finally.

 _Trees looming over me. Their shadows swallowing me whole. Crows cawing to one another while one of their eyes stayed locked on my body._

 _I was prey in this world for this was not my own._

 _"You've come with news?" I turned to face the voice. Her face showed her scars while her eyes shimmered a ghost white._

 _"I depart at first light with the knights." She chuckled lowly._

 _"Leave them at night."_

 _"We're heading to the White Mountains," I stated. Her face turned from pleased to 'you've got to be kidding me.'_

 _"Don't leave them. You can't afford getting lost and Morgana finding you." I pondered over a few questions._

 _"They know I have magic." Her face contracted into the demonic look that has frightened grown men to their core._

 _"Silence them," she growled._

 _"They already are; Merlin and Mordred can not speak for they two possess sorcery."_

 _"Do they know what magic you possess?"_

 _"No, however Merlin may have seen the top part of my symbol."_

 _"Tread carefully if Merlin questions your symbol and asks the Dragon. The Dragon will not hesitate in giving information about your ability to summon the dead!"_

 _"The Dragon?" Since when did Merlin have a Dragon?_

 _"Yes, the Dragon. You and I both know that the creatures of the Old religion didn't really favor our kind, and the living Dragon is no exception."_

 _"If the Dragon wishes for a fight, then I will summon mine." She nodded._

 _"Your Tannin is doing fine, but is missing his sister deeply." My head snapped up at that comment. My Dragon is missing me, crap, I've got to get back and see him._

 _"Thank you for taking care of him. Is he still in the den?"_

 _"No, he knows I'm traveling nearer to you and has been following me." Yep, that's my Tannin._

 _"I must be leaving you now. Light Is near and our time in the dream world must be cut short. We will meet once more and if all matters come to the worse, I will personally step in."_

 _The crows began to swarm around her, but before she left she said._

 _"I advise you not to get too close to the Knights and the Druid. Relationships with the living never last, and it hurts more when you have to leave..."_

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder, again.

"First light, get ready." Mordred? Okay one; how is he up at this time. Two; how did he get in my room...again and three; how is he up at this time?

Time went by until we were outside and getting ready to mount the horses. Mordred was getting bullied by the other knights and one thought crossed my mind.

Men.

We headed off; Arthur and Gwaine leading, me on Mordred's horse with Mordred behind me and peering-

Behind me!

How the hell can you ride a horse backwards? No, scratch that, who's stupid enough to ride a horse backwards!

"It's an ancient tradition of melding."

Obviously Mordred is stupid enough to go ahead and believe them...

"They are only playing you," I hissed. Mordred seemed to think it over before turning back around. Don't ask me how he turned himself around on a moving horse because I couldn't be arsed to watch.

I felt him wind his arms under mine and grab the reigns while his head peered over my shoulder. What the crap does he think he's doing?

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Grabbing the reigns." Oh, you smart ass. I was going to come out with a colourful word, however we came to an abrupt stop.

Gwaine dismounted his horse before we followed and lead us into the forest. I began studying my surroundings as the knights went on wards. Percival picked up some fabric and stated, "he's getting careless."

I knew they were going on about Osgar, however it confused me for if you don't want to be caught then why leave a trail?

Unless he wants to be caught...

With that in mind, I became more cautious and always focused on the silence around me.

If a noise can be heard, then were not alone...

I always kept that in mind whenever I was out and about for one miss step can cost you your life.

On our travels, some of the knights went in groups and I'm stuck with Arthur, Merlin and Mordred...who would've thought?(!)

As we walked, I sensed something.

Or, rather, someone...

A twig snapped and I turned faster that lighting can strike; hand molded into a fist and my magic boiling ready to defend myself if necessary.

I've heard rumors about Osgar...you can't blame me for wanting to protect myself; even if it involves the dead.

A man came from the forest and collapsed to the dirt.

"My name is Osgar," he stated as he held his side In pain. I could sense his defeat and knew, for certain, his time was running out and could only wish him peace for whatever path he takes in the afterlife, after all he's a sorcerer just like me.

Mordred held a blade to his throat as Osgar cautiously pulled out a coin. My eyes widened as he passed it to Arthur, I know that coin!

"Now the Disir pass judgement on you, Arthur Pendragon." Osgar turned towards me.

His eyes widened.

"The rumors are true; the decider of fate lives." His eyes let out a chuckle.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"'Tho heart maybe bound to another, in a time of war rise Destructive Mother.' She gave her life to rise the dead, and now her offspring decides your fate." His eyes casted towards Arthur's before Death came for his soul.

 _'She had a child?'_

 _'How do you know what he's talking about?'_ Crap!

I refused to reply. Was he talking about that women? He must be, for he quoted her words! But when did she have a child unless...

Was the little girl, who hung, her child? No, she couldn't have been...she's dead...so whose her child?

Night arose from sleep and graced us with its presence. I sat with the knights and watched over the two wounded ones, while the question stayed in my head.

Who was the child?

Mordred knew something was toying with my mind, and kept his eyes on me as the king toasted for his success. I had to pretend not to notice the stares, but it seemed Mordred already knew i caught onto his little looks.

A couple hours later, sleep over came me and I granted it access to my body. Maybe this way i can find answers.

 _"What did the sorcerer mean when he said 'her offspring decides your fate'"_ She sighed.

 _"It's not my place to speak. If you want to find the answer you will need to speak with the Disir."_

The remainder of the night, I was left with uninterrupted dreams. Left feeling alone with only myself for company.

She knows something i don't, but why now would she obey the rules?

In the morning, we set off once again and when we returned I camped in my room. For some odd reason I knew where to find the Disir and when our next journey came, i snuck away to find the and speak with to the voice of the Tripple Goddess.

Even though Arthur and Mordred were not with me, i wouldn't run.

"Who was that women?" I had to know the answer. Why was she haunting me?

"The female who has bought the Destructer to life?"

"She who watched her own child die?" I knew it.

"Yes, her." I needed to know.

"She is your mother."

"And Stitches knew."

 **Tadaaa, now you know who that woman was. Leave a comment please.**

 **But who's Stitches?**


	5. Chapter 5: Murder the innocent

_Graves. A body's chamber where it can rest, undisturbed, while its souls pass to the other world._

 _That was until I came along._

 _Merlin knows; he saw a glimmer of my symbol and defined it 'The Conjured.'_

 _To summon the dead..._

 _I sighed, I should've got out sooner. Should never have been cautious- cared! Should've climbed out the window and taken risks!_

 _Risks, ha! I should be used to that. So why did I change?_

 _"I see you've come once more." It wasn't a question, but, rather, a statement._

 _"I'm lost at what to do," I whispered then added, "if Mordred is Arthur's bane, then why does death come so soon?"_

 _"Mordred's dead?"_

 _"Dying and Merlin refuses to help."_

 _"And how has it come to this?" I tell the story._

 ** _Flash back._**

 ** _Arthur was speaking his mind to the Disir. He chose his words carefully, but not careful enough._**

 ** _Merlin had warned them all that they were treading on sacred grounds, but heed the warnings they did not. Carrying his sword and arrogance into the cave may have just costed Mordred's life._**

 ** _But how was I to know?_**

 ** _We fled back to Camelot, and Arthur was always questioning his condition._**

 ** _Worry clear and guilt consuming..._**

 ** _When Arthur departed, Gaius voiced._**

 ** _"Only your magic can save him."_**

 ** _I saw Mordred's pained face and could never tear my eyes away. What if he didn't make it? I felt a twinge in my chest._**

 ** _Why was I hurting?_**

 ** _"You know I can't do that." I fumed._**

 ** _"Can't or won't?" Mordred saved his master's life!_**

 ** _"Won't!" And with that, Merlin stormed out, but I only followed._**

 ** _"What grudge do you hold against Mordred? He saved Arthur's life and the least you could do is pay the debt!" I was beyond pissed._**

 ** _"Why should I save him when he is destined to kill Arthur?" It soon began to dawn on me._**

 ** _"You've seen the future?"_**

 ** _"And have listened to another's warning." I knew who he was referring to._**

 ** _"The future knows you've seen it because you was meant to see it! No matter what you do to prevent Arthur's bane, it will come! The dead sleep in peace while the living suffer the haunting of Death! Why do you continue to allow him to suffer?!"_**

 ** _"The dead will never rest! Not while you live!" My head snapped forwards at his comment while he continued._**

 ** _"Your symbol -star in the circle- means 'The Conjured', to summon the dead. You're a Manipulator, just like that women and the child who Uther murdered."_**

 ** _"Uther never killed her; she killed herself!" I snapped, " 'I give my life for you to awake again' those were the words she uttered. She sold her soul to Death while a guard merely plunged a sword through an organ. She gave her life to ensure the Second Coming for what Uther did to your kind and mine!" Now I understand why my mother did what she did._**

 ** _"Magic will never be accepted if Arthur dies, and if I am to protect him then Mordred must die." I gave him a cold stare._**

 ** _"So you would let the cold hands of Death take a life that has done nothing but give?" Why am I still trying to protect Mordred?_**

 ** _"Yes." Merlin bluntly replied._**

 ** _Flash back ends._**

 _"So, Merlin knows Arthur's bane and refuses to allow Death take part in Arthur's destiny," the Manipulator of dreams thought out loud._

 _I nodded._

 _"And you know of the women?"_

 _"Yes, she's my mother and the child was my sister, but why can't I remember?" I needed to know the answer._

 _"Because she didn't want you to, that simple. She knew what she was going to do and didn't want you to dwell over her loss...," the Manipulator of dreams answered._

 _"is that why you would not tell me before?" I snapped. It hurt the fact that i had to speak to a stranger to find answers when my friend already knew them!_

 _"I've had broken so many laws in my former life that i wished not to break your mother's word!" She hissed back._

 _I changed the subject._

 _"What about Mordred?" She seemed to notice the change, but answered._

 _"He needs to live for Arthur to die, you should've fled sooner because now you need to use your own gift to heal him."_

 _"But I can only summon the dead."_

 _"Death not only takes, but also gives. What you use to rise the dead also births a flower. It's your mother's gift."_

 _The bounds of life and death! They are both separate beings but when she gives life, he brings death! I know this rule... But who's to die?_

 _"He needs to live, dear sister, and you are the only one who bounds life with death. Free him from cold hands and I will be there when the charge for murder has been set."_

I couldn't reply to that statement for the realm of dreams had left me, and darkness came to greet me. It was still night, no doubt Gaius and Merlin would still be sleeping, which gives me the best opportunity to help Mordred.

Getting out of my bed, I snuck through the corridors and across the courtyard, being careful of the guards and maids. Once I reached my destination, I pried the door open.

"Death not only takes, but also gives." i quoted quietly as i saw Mordred's unconscious form lying on the bed.

There was no turning back now.

I watched his chest as it rose and fell with each rare breath. He looked so innocent. Sighing, I took out my hidden dagger and opened his mouth.

Time to heal the man who is destined for destruction.

"My tainted blood, Tzefira speaks! You wish for him, a soul you seek! Birth a flower, my unholy blood! Pry him from cold hands!" I slit my wrist and my blood began to trickle. It dripped on his chin and on his lips, " he is not to take, destined to kill. My life disturbs the dead, but rise you will!" My eyes flashed amber and his dressed wound began to heal.

Clash!

My head shot to the door way and there stood the very servant who I wanted to punch the first time we met. I rose, dagger in hand. She ran and I followed; throwing my dagger at her form and it stabbing into her spine.

She screamed!

Crap...

In an instant, I ran to her. Tearing off a piece of her dress and gagging her. I couldn't help but smirk, she looked so scared...

Something dark awoke within me, something I never knew existed. My sister was sentenced to death by the Pendragon, and my mother was killed for standing up against them. I am the Manipulator of Death, and this woman's pain was feeding my inner demon!

Her scared face bought back that dream, about my sister, I had; how scared she must have been!

Snarling, I ripped the dagger from her back and rolled her over. Staring down into her eyes, I sliced the dagger across her throat then plunged the dagger into her heart.

I couldn't care if I was caught! I never wanted to come here! Never wanted a body guard! Never wanted to feel emotions towards the living! I only wanted to escape- to be free! I wanted no part in the war to come!

This is what happens when you cage a beast for so long! It starts to shake the cage...

I yanked the dagger out of her corpse as her soul broke from the skin and floated through the portal to the afterlife.

This is my way out! Kill. Get caught. Escape.

Or sentenced to death...

No! They can't kill me! Only a sword forged in a Dragon's breath could kill me...or if I kill myself...One of the two.

I began to cackle sickly.

Arthur's bane is closing in.


	6. Chapter 6: A message for the living

I couldn't care less, so when they found out the killer was me and dragged me to the king's court, I smiled the whole way.

All the knights were present, even Mordred. A twinge tugged at my heart from the worry on his face.

"Where were you when the murder happened?" And here comes the integration.

"Walking the corridors."

"Were you the one who killed her?" He seemed uncertain.

"Yes," I smiled. The room fell silent as I admitted my guilt.

Well, I didn't feel guilty.

"Why...?" He asked.

I laughed darkly, "why not? Your father killed my sister. Dropped her from the rope for practicing her birth right! And the woman who stood up for her child!"

"The woman the knights killed..." Realization seemed to strike him as Merlin's eyes widened. He knew who i meant.

"My mother, by order of your father, had a sword plunged through her heart! Much like the maiden did..." You could hear the smile in my voice.

"I thought better of you, Aurora. I am sorry for your mother's fate, truly I am, but you have proven your guilt and there for I must follow the rules of Camelot." He sounded reluctant.

"If you were truly sorry then you would have done something to prevent their death," I smiled, "but, now, it wouldn't matter. My mother is dead and, so forth, her hex is set. Choose your words carefully, Arthur. Everyone holds back a darker side and the last Manipulator is no exception." I was referring to me. Taking a glance at Merlin's face, I could read his worry.

' 'The Conjured'.' I smiled.

"I do not know of this 'Manipulator' you speak of, but, by the laws of Camelot, you have been charged with murder and I sentence you to death."

"By drawn, tomorrow, you will be taken from your cell and hanged!" I will admit, I did feel a little fear, but something told me that this was meant to be. With those final words, I was taken, but I couldn't help but spare a glance towards Mordred.

His look was heartbreaking- longing. For once in my -no- Idea- how- many- years- of- living- life, I felt a little mortal.

 **Time skip.**

I was dragged to my cell. Dirty hay on the floor and a small- like- bed. A guard would always keep watch on me to make sure I didn't try to escape.

Stupid!

Resting on the bed, I went to visit the Manipulator of dreams.

 _"I've been caught," my voice was quite._

 _"What do you mean?" She questioned._

 _"I killed the maiden for witnessing my sorcery." She gave me the ' I know' look before sighing._

 _"As I suspected. Prepare for battle, for I will give a warning and if they do not heed, then I will free you by force," she growled then left._

I awoke once again. So this is what she meant when she informed me about my alternative.

'When the charge of murder has been set,' she knew this was going happen. She knew I was going to get caught!

Sneaky...

I began to await patiently, smiling as I waited. The Pendragon had made his final choice, and now the cage that holds my demon prisoner is broken. I warned him what would happen if he attempted to kill the last Manipulator, now he's going to find out.

 **(3rd P.O.V.)**

"I think you've made a grave mistake, Arthur," Merlin pressed.

"No one asked for your thoughts, Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

"I agree, sire," Mordred agreed. Arthur sighed as they reached Gaius's ward. Walking in, Arthur asked.

"Gaius, what did Aurora mean by the 'Manipulator's?' Gaius sighed before opening a lager book.

"Manipulator's were beings born of magic. Each Manipulator had a ability from controlling simple insects to controlling the mind, and I believe Aurora is no exception." Gaius began.

"What happened to them?" Everyone took seat.

"Your father 'happened to them.' 'Manipulator's' followed the Old Religion, but where never liked by the other followers. They were much like the high Priestess's and could be evenly matched by them, however, unlike the high Priestess's, they needn't practice magic."

"How powerful were they?" Merlin questioned Gaius.

"Powerful enough to kill a high Priestess, and even weaken The Chaileach," Gaius sighed. The room went silent as each individual tried to digest the information.

Arthur questioned, "The Chaileach?"

"The creature that guards the gates to the Spirit World." Merlin's eyes widened. The Chaileach had managed to defeat him with a simple spell, and a Manipulator is able to weaken it!

Arthur sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over his eyes, "is there any reasoning with them?"

"There might have been. During the time of the Great Purge, most of the Manipulators died by your father's hand, and some took refuge."

At this, Mordred perked up, "so, you mean they're dead?"

"There was once a rumor about The Second Coming; where a great creature would rise in a time of war."

"Is there anything we can do to prevent it?"

"I'm afraid we can't, sire. The creature has already been summoned by a Manipulator."

"But you said they don't seek a war."

"Uther murdered the child of a powerful Manipulator, and its her who summoned the creature at the cost of her life. Your father pledged war against her without even knowing."

"If the creature was summoned by magic, then can't we use magic to kill it?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, what are you getting at?" Arthur snapped.

"I fear not. It was summoned by a very powerful Manipulator, and I fear only a Manipulator can send it back." A conclusion had formed in Arthur's mind.

"Aurora said something about the 'last Manipulator', meaning there's another."

"But how do we find it."

"You will have to speak to the Disir, only they know who's the last, but beware, sire. This woman was not just any Manipulator, she was the Manipulator of life."

"I'll keep that in mind." Everyone began to depart, all but Merlin.

"You know something," Merlin accused.

"Manipulator's are powerful creatures, it took only one to kill a high priestess." Gaius began to tell more about the Manipulator's, but Merlin had already clicked to what he meant.

"You knew one?"

"Vaguely. I saw it myself; one of the high priestess challenged a Manipulator to battle. No matter how powerful the high Priestess was, the Manipulator still killed her. Put her into a deep sleep... and slaughtered her in the mind," Merlin's face scrunched up as Gaius began to go into detail, " she used nightmares- inner demons to weaken the high Priestess before trapping her in her own mind."

"You could only hear her scream. The high Priestess endured so much pain that even beyond the graves, she would never be at peace." Gaius sat upright in his chair as the memories began to pass through his mind.

"How did you know she was a Manipulator?"

"She told me. She knew I was there..."

 **Flash back.**

 **The high Priestess screamed as the bounds between reality and dreams was shifted. Demons plagued her mind, pain became real. Trapped within the mind, she would never be free.**

 **The pain became to unbearable and she died from fear. Her heart...just stopped beating... But even in death, she would not seek peace.**

 **Her mouth shaped open in pure pain and shock, but the woman stitched it up.**

 **Gaius, just a young boy, had watched as the scene played out. Fear crossed over his face.**

 **The woman, with crows around her, sharply turned her head towards him. Her eyes were a majestic purple and skin was pale. A hooded cloak draped over her body.**

 **"I see you, child," her voice was a mere whisper, but portrayed many other voices. Gaius refused to move as she approached.**

 **"I would silence you, child or not, for what your eyes have witnessed, but I can sense you are already silenced, sorcerer." She whispered as she held the needle and thread.**

 **"Who are you?" The woman chuckled coldly, then lifted her sleeve to revival her wrist.**

 **"A fighter for the Second Coming. The Manipulator of dreams. Nitric." She wore a symbol on her wrist.**

 **A half moon with two circles on the top left and bottom right of the moon.**

 **End of flash back.**

"The last time I saw her was when a knight stabbed her heart. She died batterling the knights. Her eyes recognizing mine, even throughout the years." Yet again, the room was plagued with silance.

"Aurora said her 'mother', could that woman had been her mother?" Merlin asked. The thoughts crossing his mind.

"What makes you think that?" Merlin side glansed to Gaius.

"Because she has magic, I could sense it, but it's not like the others. Her magic is not familiar, it's strong like Morgan's- dark, but feels worse."

"You would need to speak to the Great Dragon to find those answers."

Merlin left Gaius's chambers to attend to Arthur and to speak to the Great Dragon.

 **(1st P.O.V.)**

Mordred had come to my cell with A look that read many emotions.

"Why did you kill her?" He asked.

"She was a witness. I healed you and she saw, so she had to be silenced." I simply replied.

"But why kill?" He's persistent. Mordred settled against my cell bars. Grabbing the bars as I approached.

"The living can break a promise, but the dead will send theirs to their grave..." Usually, I wouldn't let on to much about my reasons, but a darker side of me was being shown.

"So you kill an innocent!? I thought you were better than this! I knew you possessed magic and I never pressed on what kind, but now I question if this was all just a trick?!" Mordred's voice ended with a low growl as his grip tightened and his face portrayed pure rage.

I snapped.

"'All just a trick'! I never asked to come here! Never asked to have an escort and I certainly never tricked you! My sister was innocent, and yet she was hanged for practicing magic! Her birth right! Uther Pendragon saw no mercy on her, so why should I on the maid?"

"My mother sacrificed her life to awaken the Mother of Destruction for what Uther did! I may remember little about her, but I remember her words!" I chuckled darkly, "Uther waged a war against the remaining Manipulator's without even knowing." My voice turned dark as this was no longer me speaking.

"I warned Arthur to choose his words carefully. Every Manipulator holds a devil that is crying for freedom. You think Morgan's powerful?" I smiled, "I'm the one she fears."

"What magic do you possess?" Mordred's eyes widened. I smiled devilishly.

"The power of resurrection. I'm the puppeteer of the dead."

"You're a Manipulator?" Shock could be read as his eyes widened and let go of the bars.

I wouldn't allow that.

I grasped his hands through the bars and smiled as he looked down at them.

"I'm the last..."

 **(3rd person)**

Merlin went to seek the Dragon. Summoning him into the bare fields.

"Why do you summon me, young warlock?" The Dragon growled.

"I seek answers."

"About the Manipulator's?"

"About Aurora. Who is she, really?"

"You should've killed her when you first found her. She is a Manipulator of the dead. Born as the Decider of Camelots fate." The great Dragon spoke, raising his great head and folding his wings on his back.

Merlin growled before straightening, "what do you mean by 'the Decider'?"

"The creature has been summoned, young warlock. The dead rest only until the Great war arises, and when it does, only she will decide if it stays or goes..."

"She killed the maid..." Merlin sighed as his gaze turned to the ground.

"Then I fear she is beginning fade. She needs to die, Merlin, before she's fully consumed by the evil within." The Great Dragon spoke.

"Will Morgana use her against Arthur?"

"If fully consumed not even Morgana will stand a chance against her, high Priestess or not."

"What about reasoning? Getting her to decide to send it back" Hope seemed to flash through Merlin's eyes, before it was crushed once again by honest words.

"I doubt she even knows she's the Decider of Camelot's fate. She is sentenced to die by the Pendragon's command, the same as her sister and her mother. Whatever reasoning there was left of her, is far gone now. Kill her with Excalibur or I will." With those final words, the Great Dragon left, leaving Merlin with only one thought...

'She is already sentenced to die...'

 **(3rd P.O.V)**

Arthur stood looking out of his window with his hands behind his back. His thoughts falling back to what Aurora said and to what Gaius described.

"Manipulator's..." He whispered to himself. He remembered the woman who spoke out to his farther, but he never once considered how powerful she really was. She only looked like a normal woman! Her clothes were a vibrant green and was littered with flowers! Who knew she was a Manipulator?

The bells rung sharply!

Gaius helped the knights place the body on the table as Arthur stormed in. Mordred followed after.

"What happened?" Arthur snapped as he looked of the corpse.

A Camelot knight...

His mouth was stitched up, eyes white with shock and face near a cold blue.

"He died of shock, sire," Gaius began, before lifting the corpse's armored arm.

Letters were engraved.

"Sire I think you may want to look at this..." Mordred's breathing began to pick up as Arthur read the words out loud.

"Release my kin, or else!"

"Who's it from?" Mordred questioned already fearing the answer. Gaius looked over the body once more before coming to a conclusion.

"This is just a warning of what's to come. To die like this, this would be of powerful magic."

"Morgana?" For once, Arthur hoped this was the deeds of his cruel sister.

"Worse. A Manipulator..."

 **(1st P.O.V)**

The bells rung, and that meant only one thing.

"Stitches."


	7. Chapter 7: Stitches comes to play

The time had come! Night had arose and Stitches was coming.

Things were going to get messy.

I knew Stitches was coming as soon as the bell was set off. And when she comes...

All hell is going to break loose.

I find it funny how Arthur thinks he can kill me with a simple rope.

Well, attempt to kill me.

Actually, come to think of it, my sister died from a piece of rope so it may be possibly...

A sudden thought crossed my mind and my eyes widened.

I'm going to die.

Oh well...

I began to laugh sweetly, but then three figures came in front of my cell.

Arthur, Merlin and Mordred, how sweet...

"A knight has been bought back, dead." I gave a straight look.

"You knew." I laughed and smiled, but then a guard could be heard. Arthur twisted his head as did the others.

"She's here," I sung as Arthur grabbed his sword and Mordred turned to me.

"I warned you," I continued as Arthur left, along with Mordred, to rally his knights. Merlin looked at me as I smiled unethically towards him.

"There will be an execution tonight, but not my own, Emrys. I know you saw my symbol and if you think I'm bad for summoning the dead?" My smile widened, "try fighting them.," then I laughed coldly as a shadowed figure began walking behind him.

"Layla tov," the figure whispered as Merlin had sensed its presence, but turning around to see its eyes had made him fall unconscious.

"Stitches," I whispered. She rose her head to face me before pulling down her hood to revival her face. Her eyes she colour of a shedding snake, face had a ghostly tinge of white and her mouth held the scars from where it was once stitched up.

Grabbing the key from the guard she had recently killed, she unleashed me. She stared into my eyes before speaking in many hushed voices.

"You've changed."

"Remembering what the Pendragon did can take its toll." With that, we ran. Passing through the dungeons and up the stairs, until coming to a room. I heard the knights so we hid behind the wall.

"We have to get out of here," I hissed as we came to a locked door. Stitches began to search for the key. Hastily, she drove it in.

Wrong key.

"Crap!" The guards were closing in and I needed to get to the woods. Stitches did something I wouldn't have expected.

"Onluce the," she hissed and the door opened leading us into another room full of cobwebs and another door.

"Give your selves up." I turned towards the knight whose the Queens brother. Another knight blocked our path. Stitches handed me my twin blades before turning towards the opposing knight.

More knights came into the room, including Mordred who held his sword towards us.

"You have no where to run," he spoke with confidence.

"Then you don't know me and Stitches at all." Stitches, deliberately, slowly pulled her hood down as her head was still tilted downwards.

"Murder we must, murder it shall be," Stitches whispered before looking the Queens brother dead in the eyes. He gasped in shock until her fell unconscious and I sliced at a knight who came too close.

Another knight came too close and blocked my blow, but I twisted behind him to stab the chest of another. Stitches stabbed an on coming knight with her sword and blocked an in coming attack from Mordred but missed as she went to hit.

I threw my dagger at Mordred and it hit his armor. He turned to face me as I gave him a demented look.

Stab!

I felt a sharp pain as a sword got stabbed into my side. I knew nothing would come out for I, myself, didn't inflict it.

"Aurora!" Stitches called as she used her power to make my pursuer fall unconscious.

"Bael onbryne!" Stitches shouted as she summoned a wall of fire between us and the knights.

We ran once again for we both knew the fire wouldn't last.

"Since when did you start speaking spells?" I asked.

"Since I found use for it," Stitches replied. We made it to the courtyard, however the knights, guards and king had surrounded us.

Merlin too...?

"Not such a heavy sleeper, I presume," Stitches murmured. She withdrew her sword once more as I readied my blades.

"Surrender yourselves, there is no where to run." Arthur announced as I twisted my blades. I turned towards Stitches and nodded.

She sheathed her blade and so did I, but then I heard it.

A roar!

Rising from the sky's flown a Dragon, but it was not my own! Everyone looked up at it and this gave me the perfect opportunity.

"Arise my Tannin, your sister speaks! A fight is brawling and help I seek! Assist your sister my long dead brother for a Dragon of the living deems my ending!" With that a roar could be heard.

Everything turned silent until another Dragon flew into the sky and attacked the other one in mid flight. Using his claws to drag the living Dragon down from the sky's to my feet. The men were forced to move as both dragons collided with the stone floor.

My brother stood in front of me, protecting me. Only two feet and claws on his wings as to move. Wings attached to the arms and his back littered with black, and a tinge of red, armored scales. His head had six spikes and tail as quick as a whip.

You couldn't really tell that he was dead until you looked at his eyes.

A milky white with no pupil.

The knights began to ready their shields as the living Dragon blew a storm of fire towards my brother who retaliated with his own. I looked up and the explosion it caused. the colours were beautiful, it reminded me of the red sky's in the battle i foresaw.

"Arthur, we cannot stop them!" Merlin shouted to his king as the dragons began to assault one another.

"We can't leave them attack the villagers!" Arthur countered.

"Sire, they won't. They are to occupied with fighting one another!" Mordred yelled.

"Fall back!" Arthur commanded towards his men as me and Stitches ran towards the village. I turned back towards Merlin, though.

 _'Should never have tried to use the living Dragon to kill me'._ I then looked at Mordred.

 _'Goodbye, for now, Mordred, loyal knight. We will see each other again shortly, but know this, it will not be on good grounds. You will change, as have I, but don't let the darkness consume you as it did my kin.'_ With that, I left to join Stitches in freedom.

That was me speaking, not the devil inside. Why is it when I talk to him it makes me want to abandon the darkness...?


End file.
